The present invention relates to a quick connect system for applications involving two objects to be connected by threaded engagement, without requiring the numerous turnings/rotations required when the objects are fully threaded. Each of the two objects is partially threaded. The invention has application in, for example, drill bits, clamps, hose connectors, nut/bolt assemblies, mixing shafts, or any other tool system or application requiring a threaded male member to be inserted into a corresponding threaded female member, especially in situations requiring repeated engagement and disengagement of the threaded connection, such as in concrete drilling.
The invention relates to a connector assembly including a shaft and a coupler that are adapted for releasable engagement. The shaft has an external surface having alternating threaded and non-threaded surfaces. The threaded and non-threaded surfaces form a non-continuous screw thread that follows a contour of a full helical screw thread. The coupler has an internal bore with alternating threaded and non-threaded surfaces. The threaded surfaces of the coupler complement the threaded surfaces of the shaft, and the coupler is sized to fit in threaded connection with the shaft.